Mon Ange
by Bunny188
Summary: [OS, Songfic] Comment Rodney réagirait il s’il apprenait que Carson l’aimait? Inspirée de la magnifique chanson « Gabriel » de Najoua Belyzel


_Disclaimer:_ La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan:P De même, pour les paroles de la chanson : rien ne m'appartient !

_Résumé :_ OS, Songfic Comment Rodney réagirait-il s'il apprenait que Carson l'aimait? Inspirée de la magnifique chanson « _Gabriel_ » de Najoua Belyzel

_Note de l'auteure :_ Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà! À force de faire des nuits blanches en y pensant, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de la coucher sur papier! En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire (en écoutant la chanson « _Gabriel_ » en boucle, bien sûr:P).

* * *

**Mon Ange**

Un baiser.

Ils avaient échangé un baiser. Pas un chaste baiser ou même un baiser furtif. Non, ça avait été un vrai baiser, passionné, torride, un de ceux qui font mal lorsqu'il se termine.

Mais son Ange…

_Gabriel_

… s'était enfui. Il avait pris peur. Et même s'il pouvait comprendre, cela le faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Oh, Rodney… pourquoi? soupira-t-il.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance? Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal. Jamais il n'aurait été contre sa volonté.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance?

_Gabriel, j'attends_

_Un peu de sentiments_

Il l'aurait protégé envers et contre tous. Il l'aurait protégé des préjugés. Il aurait pris soin de lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cela le rôle d'un médecin?

_Que ton âme se jette à l'eau_

_Dans mon corps océan_

Mais il avait eu peur. Il avait douté. Alors, il s'était enfui. Il lui avait servi un pauvre mensonge avant de quitter précipitamment l'infirmerie.

_Du zéphyr, du vent_

_Tu mens comme un enfant_

Il l'avait suivi sur le moniteur de détection de vie. Évidemment, il s'était réfugié dans la haute tour d'Atlantis, là où se trouvait l'E2PZ. Seul là-bas, le nez dans des travaux tangibles et logiques, il se sentait en sécurité. C'était toujours là qu'il se terrait lorsque qu'un évènement qui le dépassait se produisait… quand ses sentiments entraient en jeu.

_Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut_

_Dès que ton ciel se fend_

Et il n'avait pas été surpris de voir _l'autre_ venir le rejoindre peu après. _Il_ arrivait toujours au bon moment pour consoler son Ange. Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui était là-bas pour mettre un peu de baume sur le cœur de Rodney?

Oh, il ne le savait que trop bien! _Il_ avait été le premier homme dans la vie de son Amour. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir la place que _lui_ tenait dans le cœur de McKay.

Mais l'aimait-il toujours?

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

Pourrait-il vivre sans Rodney? Il l'aimait tellement! Il l'aimait à en mourir! Et lorsqu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser enflammé, il aurait pu jurer que Rodney était animé par la même passion que lui.

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

Mais chaque fois que cela n'allait pas, c'était dans ses bras à _lui_ qu'il trouvait refuge.

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi_

Il l'aimait au point de le laisser vivre avec un autre homme si cela pouvait le rendre parfaitement heureux.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi, mais dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

Si seulement Rodney osait lui avouer. Qu'il lui dise que celui qu'il aimait c'était Sheppard et non lui. Il finirait par accepter…

Si seulement il lui donnait un indice!

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

L'incertitude est le pire mal qui puisse exister! Pourquoi son Ange le laissait-il se morfondre ainsi? Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il le faisait autant souffrir?

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi_

_Dis-moi oh oh oh oh_

- Oh, Rodney…

_Gabriel_

- Mon Amour!

_Mon roi_

- Mon Ange.

_Mon ange en qui je crois_

John aimait-il toujours Rodney?

Mais, surtout, est-ce que le scientifique était toujours épris du militaire?

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il avait pourtant bien senti le désir difficilement contenu, les sentiments cachés enfin dévoilés.

_Si l'amour vient de là-haut_

_Sauras-tu faire un choix oh oh_

Si seulement il lui laissait le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Si seulement il cessait de retarder l'inévitable.

_Tu sais fuir_

Garder tous leurs sentiments à l'intérieur les détruisait. Il était persuadé que Rodney était dans la même situation que lui.

_Tu meurs_

L'Amour est si puissant…

_La fièvre dans le sang_

Il espérait pouvoir tout lui avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que John ne le devance ou que Rodney ne se referme comme une huître, ce qu'il avait tendance à faire pour protéger son équilibre mental et émotionnel. Il voulait tellement que Rodney revienne se nicher dans ses bras, tout près de son cœur…

_Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau_

_Tu me reviennes à temps_

Devait-il aller interrompre les deux anciens amants? Devait-il aller tout avouer devant John?

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

Pourquoi fallait-il que Rodney soit si difficile à cerner?

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

Mais après tout, n'était-il pas avec John depuis de nombreuses minutes? Alors qu'il avait fui sa présence à lui après à peine quelques secondes…

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi_

Difficile à accepter, mais il le ferait si c'était pour le bonheur de son Ange. Si seulement il avait ne serait-ce qu'une certitude dans toute cette histoire!

Il ne put empêcher une larme solitaire de couler le long de sa joue.

Frustration, tristesse, douleur.

Rapidement, cette petite perle d'eau salée fut rapidement rattrapée par nombreuses de ses sœurs.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi, mais dis-moi, dis-moi_

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi, dis-moi_

Quelqu'un toussota. Il releva la tête, malgré son visage baigné de larmes.

- Rodney?

_Gabriel_

Il avait tellement été pris dans son apitoiement qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que son Ange avait rebroussé chemin.

Mais que voyait-il dans les yeux de Rodney? De la douleur? De la pitié pour lui? Non, c'était autre chose… de l'amour. Oui, c'était bien ça. De l'amour et… du désir.

Sa respiration devint irrégulière. Osait-il espérer avoir bien déchiffré ce qu'il croyait avoir discerné dans les yeux de son Ange?

_Gabriel, s'attend_

_À plus qu'un sentiment_

Son Amour avança vers lui. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il tendit la main vers lui. Lentement, avec tendresse, il essuya les larmes qui disparurent une à une sous sa caresse.

_Un plaisir brûle sa peau_

Puis, sereinement, Rodney approcha son visage du sien.

_Les deux ailes en avant_

Il crut qu'il allait défaillir lorsqu'il comprit ce que son Ange voulait accomplir.

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

- Mais… et John?

Avait-il réellement osé prononcer cette question? Son cœur se fissura lorsqu'il constata que Rodney s'était figé.

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

- Je me fiche de John… c'est toi que j'aime, Carson!

Et il reprit sa course jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un chaste baiser ou même un baiser furtif. Non, c'était un vrai baiser, passionné, torride, un de ceux qui font mal lorsqu'il se termine.

Mais celui-ci ne se terminera jamais.

_Gabriel…_


End file.
